


The Harper-Todd Home for Street rats and the Occassional Criminal

by Jaybirds_Night



Series: The Harper-Todd Home [1]
Category: Batman - All Media Types, DCU, Red Hood and the Outlaws (Comics), Red Hood/Arsenal (Comics)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Crack Treated Seriously, Domestic Fluff, Dysfunctional Family, Fluff, Gen, Humor, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Roy and Jason become parents, adopt all the batkids before Bruce, and harbor wanted criminals, what if...
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-14
Updated: 2017-01-14
Packaged: 2018-09-17 11:12:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 774
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9320975
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jaybirds_Night/pseuds/Jaybirds_Night
Summary: What if Bruce never adopted Tim or the rest of the Bat family after Jason died/came back? What would happen to them?Roy and Jason happen and it all started with a little baby named Lian.Then add about eight other kids, three female babysitters that are criminals and a giant human-reptile hybrid camping out in their basement and life at the safe house on the edge of Crime Alley gets a bit more complicated.Especially when Bruce is kept in the dark about it.Welcome to the Harper-Todd home.





	

**Author's Note:**

> I love the idea of Jason and Roy taking care of Lian but I wanted to make it a bit more... crazy.  
> That's where this idea comes in.
> 
> This series is a just a bunch of snapshots about life at the safe house and two friends (although sort-of in a relationship) raising a bunch of orphans. For example, enrolling them in school without anyone getting suspicious. Or hiring a babysitter when they are both vigilantes.
> 
> Lian Harper – 3   
> Sasha – 7   
> Tim Drake – 11   
> Stephanie Brown – 9   
> Cassandra Cain – 12   
> Damian al Ghul – 2   
> Harper Row – 14   
> Helena Bertinelli – 10   
> Colin Wilkes – 5 

Jason Todd was a man of many talents. Marksmanship, hand-to-hand combat, auto and weapons repair, you name it; not to mention a vigilante called Red Hood. But never in a million years did he expect to add parenting to that list. 

About three years ago in the middle of the night he got a call from his best friend and fellow crime fighter Roy Harper asking if he could stay at his place for a while. Jason accepted without hesitation, not sure what had his friend so out of sorts that he would be forced to call at such a late hour. 

He soon got his answer nearly half an hour later when Roy showed up at his door with a toddler fast asleep in his arms. 

Jason was too shocked to say anything as he sat opposite Roy on the couch. The baby in Roy's arms had tufts of red hair, identical to his own. 

He listened intently as the other began explaining what had happened the last few days and, more importantly, who the baby was. 

If the hair was anything to go by it didn't surprise Jason to find out that the baby, Lian, was Roy's. However, he was a little pissed that of all the people Roy could have impregnated, not that he should have in the first place, it had to be Jade. 

"You really have taken the 'live dangerously' approach to a whole new level," Jason had said, earning him a glare from Roy. 

"Hey, it wasn't my fault!." 

"Mmhm. So to put it simply, you were high off whatever crazy ass drugs that lady assassin pumped you full of, she uses that to her advantage, one thing leads to another and BAM! You enter parenthood at the ripe age of 25 without getting a say in things. That about sum it up?" 

"…yes." 

The two men were silent for a moment before Jason suddenly asked— "If you two are going to stay here for awhile does this mean I qualify as her second Dad or something- possibly even an Uncle." 

Roy laughed softly, careful not to wake his daughter. "After all those undercover missions I think it's safe to assume that we have the couple thing down. So, if you're okay with it I wouldn't mind giving you the title of Dad #2." 

Jason smirked. "That's good because I can't imagine myself playing the role of the weird uncle." 

Roy snorted, "You and me both." 

 

* * *

 

The next few years went by in a blink of an eye and with it bringing an unmeasurable amount of joy to the residents of the safe house on the edge of Crime Alley. Since Roy and Lian's arrival Jason had calmed down, yet at the same time had grown more protective of the one's he called family. 

Lian was their little princess, the thing that kept them going during long nights of patrol. 

Their one and only. 

But that was soon going to change as a collection of annoying little street rat's and gremlins worked their way into their lives. 

Lian had just turned two when they took Sasha in. Jason having saved her from a murdering psycho before she could be mutilated any further than a few scars. Tim joined them only a few weeks later when Roy found the kid hiding between some dumpsters one night. Jason had been furious when the kid mentioned Bruce Wayne wanting to adopt him. He didn't blame the kid for running away. 

Almost a year later Stephanie came to them in the form of a rain soaked child. Her father, Cluemaster, was arrested a few days prior. Her mother having already walked out on them years ago. 

That same year Cassandra and Damian are dropped on their doorstep along with a letter from Talia. Both being far from any normal kid their age and in need of some major human contact and affection. 

The following year a fourteen year old girl named Harper was found crying over her brothers body after a hit and run by a group of gang members a few blocks away from the safe house. Roy and Jason start patrolling more after that, eventually took down the gang responsible. 

During the winter of that same year they get the scare of their life when a girl by the name of Helena broke into their safe house in search of shelter after her father abandoned her in the freezing cold.  

The last kid to join the family was Colin, arriving almost two years after Helena. He was brought to them by Damian one afternoon who asked if he could stay. 

**Author's Note:**

> Just so you guys know this "chapter" is only the introduction to the story. The rest is under the series link up top.  
> I did this because each chapter (if you can even call some of them that) are just little snapshots (as I said before) and are very loosely connected.


End file.
